Human
by alittlate
Summary: REVISED/BETA.A few weeks after Chase 'disappeared',a new girl crosses paths with Reid Garwin.He climbs a tree with her schedule,invites her to Nicky's and the rest is history,until he falls in love with her and all her deep dark secrets come out.
1. Preface: Climb

_Don't forget to check out the music video for this story, I'm going to be making a new and better one soon.  
Also character pictures and banners are on my profile!_

**Preface - Climb**_  
_

**Nina**

Stupid family, stupid town.

Stupid ancestors.

Stupid five families' power thingy.

Stupid Covenant.

Not that my family agreed to it.

But I did.

That was my life, keeping my secret since thirteen.

Why me? I'd always asked my parents.

That was before they went and got themselves aged, unable to move, let alone breathe by themselves.

Now they made me move back to this stupid Ipswich Colony.

They'd disowned my family.

Not that I cared...much.

Still, I was going to learn why.

**OOO**

I walked into the main office, dodging in between the many students headed in the opposite direction. The bell for first period had rung, I was fidgeting my way down the hallway pulling at them hem of my newly acquired dorky school uniform, wearing it not only made me look dorky but feel dorky and off balance as well. I stepped up to the front desk to face an elderly secretary. She looked up as I approached the desk.

"I'm new here and I'm here to pick up my schedule "I smiled at her. She seemed to think for a second before turning around and pulling open a cabinet door. She shuffled through some papers then turned and brought them back to the desk.

"What's your name?"She asked politely. She had two folders in her hand. One thick and one thin.

"Nina Foss "I said politely. She opened the thin folder and pulled out three sheets of paper and pushed them across the desk at me.

"Thanks "I smiled "I'd better get to class...".

I turned and walked out into the now empty hallway. I looked down at the three papers, a map, my schedule and a list of my classmates. I was in room two seventeen for Literature. I walked past room one-fifty and walked up a set of stairs and stopped in front of two hundred, seventeen more to go. I slowly approached two-seventeen. I could hear people talking behind the closed door. I reached up to knock as it fell silent behind the door. The door opened to reveal a middle-aged balding man.

"Yes?"

"I'm in this class, I think "I said holding out a slip that the woman at the desk gave me to show all of my professors. He took it and looked it over before holding the door open as I walked in past him. It wasn't the normal kind of classroom I'd expect; in fact it was nowhere near a normal classroom. The seats where raised up, looking down upon the chalk board and teacher's desk.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Miss Foss, she will be joining us for the rest of the year "the teacher began "Miss Foss, you can squeeze in between and "he said gesturing towards two boys, one blonde who looked asleep and a shy looking brunette. I walked slowly up the stairs towards the two boys. The brunette slid away from the blonde to make room for me. I sat down and opened my bag and pulled out my notebook. I looked at the blonde and turned towards the brunette.

"Is he alright?"I asked, the blonde was in what seemed to be a deep sleep.

"Yeah, he usually sleeps all the way through Literature" he smiled "I'm Tyler, Tyler Simms "he said extending a hand.

He reached out with his other hand and hit the blonde across the back of the head causing him to yelp.

"Nina" I said grinning at Tyler as the blonde opened his sleep filled eyes, I lowered my gaze and proceeded to take the notes that were being put up on the chalk board.

The blonde took notice of me sitting between him and Tyler and took a double take "Where'd you come from?" He muttered, then shook his head and extended his hand.

"Reid" he said shaking my hand. He had intense blue eyes that looked me over as I shook his hand.

"Nina, Reid Garwin, right?"I smiled at him. The teacher was saying something about Stephen King.

"Yup" he said leaning back and looking at Tyler who was slumped over writing.

"So where you from?" he asked, he was leaning over his book and writing down the notes. Tyler strained to tilt his head in my direction as I answered.

"Canada, but my family used to live here years ago" I said "but now we're back".

"Oh, cool" he murmured, he wasn't looking at me his attention was now on two boys who were arguing two aisle's down. Their shouting was growing louder each second that ticked by. The teacher was yelling for the class to calm down, as we watched the first fist swing. It was two random guys, one with curly brown hair the other with red hair. The bell rang and I grabbed my things and slipped unnoticed past the fight.

"Hey" said a voice beside me as I looked over the schedule.

"Oh, Hi Tyler" I said looking over at him.

"What do you have next?"He asked looking over my shoulder.

"Um, Math" I said, I could feel someone else looking over my other shoulder. I turned my head to look over at the other person, who was apparently also interested in my schedule. Reid grinned slyly before grabbing it and running off.

"Aw, Come on Reid, I don't want to be late "I whined, running after him. I could hear Tyler's feet padding beside me but he stopped next to a pretty blonde girl and a tall boy with dark hair.

I finally caught up to Reid, who was sitting on a high branch in a tree.

"Come and get it" he called patronizing me.

"Reid, come down and give the girl her paper" yelled a boy appearing beside me. I stood awkwardly under the tree staring up at Reid clutching my books to my chest.

"Does he do this often?"I asked turning to look at the boy, he had shoulder length hair and hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Pogue by the way" he introduced extending his hand sideways towards me.

"Nina Foss" I replied smiling at him, taking his hand.

"Planning on coming down?"He called up to Reid.

"Nope" the blonde grinned.

"Can you hold this?" Pogue said handing me his bag.

"Sure" I said taking it and throwing it over my own.

"Reid if you're not coming down, then I'm coming up" he called.

"Come and get it" he said wiggling his finger, beckoning to him.

He flung himself up unto the branch. Pogue was almost near Reid now, which was pretty high up.

"You're awesome at climbing "he snickered at Pogue.

"I've learned from the best" he said grabbing at my schedule. Just then he lost his footing and grabbed at Reid to try to steady himself, instead they both toppled and fell through the air landed mere inches away from me with a thud, Pogue landing on his feet while Reid almost managed the same grace but fell backwards as he teetered on the balls of his feet and landed on his back.

"Are you ok?"I asked looking down at Reid, covering my mouth trying to stifle my giggles.

"He'll live" Pogue laughed handing me my schedule "but I think it was a little too early for him to be climbing trees".

"Nice" I laughed. I knew that I'd be friends with the two boys and Tyler, they seemed nice. I took my schedule and glanced at my watch, class started in two minutes. I tried to find my map in the mess of my papers unsuccessfully. I gave up shutting my book bag and sighing loudly as I turned to face the two boys.

"Thanks" I laughed "I would have gone up myself but, I kind of have a skirt on".

"It's alright, Reid thinks it's funny to take new girls things so they get lost" Pogue added.

"Wonderful, I should go...I have to find…umm Math" I shuddered.

"Well nice meeting you" Pogue said. Reid was still lying on the ground as I walked away.

"Bye!"I called over my shoulder as I walked back into Spencer's main building.

**OOO**

The day seemed to drag on forever, when the bell finally rang I bolted from the classroom and out to my Jeep. I got it as a gift from my parents for my sweet sixteen, not that I needed their money, but man it was a sweet ride, how could I say no? It was my pride and joy, my brother and I would drive around for hours just to get away from our problems.

I threw my bag over my head rest and it landed with a loud thud in the back. I could hear all the people moving around me towards their cars as I slid into the seat. I adjusted my mirror, and noticed a few people staring at me while leaning against a silver Mustang. Two girls and three boys, two of which I recognized. Pogue and Tyler. The other three I didn't recognize, but I had a feeling who the other boy was. Caleb Danvers, the head of his family now.

My head jerked up when I heard a light tap on my window, I looked up into the lovely blue eyes of Reid Garwin.

"Hey Reid" I smiled, searching through my pile of CD's for my new Hollywood Undead CD.

"I'm sorry about earlier today, it's tradition" he laughed shyly.

I smiled his laugh was so adorable.

"It's ok, I've had worse, my brother is a pain in the ass" I laughed back, I pushed my CD into the player and "Paradise Lost" blasted over the speakers.

"Ah, so you're used to being picked on?"Reid laughed. He leaned against the side of my Jeep as I hung my legs out of the door. I was still shuffling through my CD's so I didn't have to look up at him.

"Yup" I grinned.

"So where do you live, seeing that your new to Ipswich?" he asked.

"Um, my parents, they bought a house outside of town, well more around the outskirts, you know where that barn burned down last year? Around there" I said cautiously.

"Oh, so you'd be near Caleb's "he said, nodding towards the group standing around the Mustang, talking.

"Oh Cool" I smiled up at him" where do you live?".

"In the dorms with Tyler" he laughed sadly" but hey, if I'm ever bored at Caleb's, I'll stop by".

"Why, you're not from here?".

"Yes and no, my family started here and stuff, but we all left after a while, the Garwins are all over the U.S now".

"That's really interesting" I said leaning closer. He too leaned in, he was staring directly into my eyes with such intensity I almost forgot where we were until we were interrupted.

"Garwin, come on!" someone shouted from inside a black Hummer.

"So I'll catch you later" he mumbled hauling himself away from the side of my Jeep and towards the Hummer.

"Hey Garwin" I called after him.

"What?" he called back stopping next to the silver Mustang, his hand on the top.

"I hope you keep that promise" I laughed before shutting my door. He was still standing there and grinning, while I pushed my sunglasses up my nose. I watched in my review mirror as he hopped into the passenger side of the Hummer. The Mustang pulled out and was followed by a yellow motorcycle and then the Hummer.

**OOO**

_Review._


	2. Chapter 2: Broken

**Chapter 2 -**** Broken**

**Nina**

I pulled up in front of the house. It was big and empty feeling, full of old antique furniture which my mother loved so much. I remembered how the front door always got stuck, but surprisingly it opened easily for me today. I could hear music coming from the living room; I dropped my bag at the foot of the stairs as I walked into the living room.

"Chase, you should be resting" I said walking up behind his chair.

"I know" he whispered, I looked like him, the dark brown - almost black - hair and family blue eyes.

"I'm going to study" I said leaning down and pecking my brother on the cheek.

"Sure" he whispered.

I picked up my bag and raced up the stairs; I walked past the many empty boxes next to the doorways, and kept walking down the hall. I stopped in front of my room and pushed open the door. I had most of my things unpacked, all the essential things, everything else could wait until later. I threw my bag down on my bed and changed into a white tank-top, and a light blue zip-up sweater and black jeans. I grabbed the boxes lining the walls and trudged outdoors and down the driveway to the garbage cans. I threw the boxes into the cans and turned to go back but something was blocking my way.

A big black Hummer.

I raised my eyebrow before the window went down, and Reid popped his head out.

"Your night managers have arrived to take you out" he grinned, sweeping his hand along the side of the Hummer.

"Hmmm" I sighed" I don't know, should I?."

"Yeah, because if you don't come will tag-team you" Tyler said leaning around Reid to wave at me

"Hey".

"Hey Tyler" I grinned "I'd have to get ready..."I laughed.

"Where willing to wait" Reid said.

"Well do you guys want to come in and wait?"I asked.

"Sure" Reid grinned; he and Tyler hopped out of the Hummer and ran up the driveway after me. I held open the front door as they stepped inside. Chase was gone from the living room. I ran up the stairs, as the two boys settled into the living room.

I choose to wear a pair of dark wash jeans and a red cropped shirt with black boots and my leather jacket. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail, pinning my bangs back. I fixed my black eyeliner and put nude lip-gloss on my lips. I re-opened my bedroom door and scurried down the stairs."Ready" I said skidding to a stop after running down the stairs.

"Woah" Reid gasped.

"Uh huh" Tyler said agreed.

"So where are we going?"I asked, the excitement building inside me.

They both glanced at each other at each other before declaring

"Nicky's".

"What's Nicky's?"

This made both of them grin mischievously.

OOO

I found out later that Nicky's was a bar that everyone a Spencer hung out at. I grabbed Tyler and Reid's arms and let myself be led through the front door. I heard many hoots and cat calls as I clung to Reid's arm because Tyler had slipped away. I grinned at him as he led me to the table where Tyler was now seated with a group of people. Pogue was there with a girl whose name I thought was Kate, and Caleb was there with a pretty blonde girl. And Tyler of course.

"Who's this?" Caleb asked leaning forward as Reid slung his arm around my waist. I was fine with that; I thought he was pretty hot.

"Nina Foss" Reid said as we moved closer to the table. Nicky's was crowded, the pool tables where full, so was the dance floor.

"You're in my History class, right?"The blonde asked me. She was pretty with a nice complexion. I remembered her name was Sarah.

"Yeah, I think so" I smiled, thinking back to earlier that day.I smiled as Reid pulled me down onto the bench next to him. He was eyeing the pool tables as I chatted with Kate and Sarah.

"You can go on you know, I can take care of myself" I laughed.

"Alright, I'll come back soon" then he pecked me on the cheek, before following Tyler and the boys to the pool tables.

"Wanna go dance?"I asked the girls. They grinned as the next song started to play and I took off my jacket.

_Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin (what)  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin_

_Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin (what)  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin_

I could feel Reid's eyes on me from the pool tables, where he was supposed to be playing, but was too busy staring at me dancing with Sarah and Kate. Pogue reached over and smacked Reid in the back of the head motioning for him to take his turn. Caleb was grinning as Reid turned away focusing back on the pool game.

_When I start drinking  
My dick does all my thinking  
Hoes want to be scene with me  
And I like their big thick titties  
D-Cups with extra filling  
Take it out let me lick it quickly  
Calm down it's just a hickie  
I'll blame it on this whisky sipping gets me tipsy  
Drink fast and enjoy your buzz  
Take back streets to avoid the fuzz  
I wanna take you home but your friends won't let ya'  
I got a 40 in my Ford Fiesta  
Buy beer or pay the rent  
My signing bonus was quickly spent  
So I'll beat my meat like I'm a fuckin' butcher  
And I'll punk the pussy like I'm Ashton Kutcher!_

I felt an arm wind around my waist and I turned around to see a strange boy. I tried to squirm out of his grasp but he held me tight to his body.

"What will it take me, to get you, to come with me for a drive?" he breathed in my ear.

"Nothing, 'cause you'll be going home alone" I snapped.

"Aw, don't be that way sugar" he smiled pulling me closer.

"Don't touch me" I hissed as I smirked at him and brought my hand back and punched him.

"You bitch!" he yelled releasing me, clutching his nose which was now gushing blood; he brought his hand back about to slap me, when Caleb was suddenly behind him and grabbed his wrist before he could bring it forward. Reid maneuvered his way in front of me and put his hand on the boy's chest.

"You got a problem Abbott?" he said poking the boy in the chest.

"Yeah I do, that bitch" he said cocking his head towards me.

"Yeah well if she's your problem you can deal with us" Reid sneered.

"Reid lets go" I whispered in his ear and turned towards the door, glancing quickly over my shoulder at the boys in the middle of the dance floor.

I dashed towards the car, and looked down at my now throbbing, swollen hand and noticed a deep gash along the side of it. Blood slowly dripped from it as I felt my body sway. I cursed silently to myself when I heard the rest of the group exit the bar. I leaned against the side of the Hummer and calmed myself a bit as the others came around the other side.

"Nina are you ok?"Tyler asked, concern lacing his voice as he hurried to my side.

"Yeah I'm fine" I managed to spit out, I reached up to push a stray lock of hair out of my eyes, and he noticed my hand.

"You're not fine" Reid hissed making a mad grab for my injured hand.

"Ow!"I squealed when he put pressure on it" Stop it, I'm fine!"

"Nina your bleeding" Sarah chimed in.

"Well Aaron Abbott is a prick" Kate growled" remember that".

"Is that who that was?"I asked, I was ready to go back in there and kill that boy" I hope I broke his nose".

"So do I" Reid said. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"I think you did" Caleb grinned.

**OOO**

_The song is 'Everywhere I Go by Hollywood Undead'.  
I don't own the song used in this chapter, it belongs to its respective owners.  
Don't forget to review._


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

_Two weeks later_

Reid

It was a cold, dark October morning at Spencer. As peolpe walked down the stone hallways, there breath rose in small clouds above the crowds. Myself, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler, where leaning against the cold wall outside of the pool. The swiming coach was always late, not that it really mattered. I glanced quickly back down the hall, so that the other's wouldn't notice me looking for Nina. They I caught sight of her opening her locker some feet away down the hall. I pushed away from the wall, feeling the guys eyes on me as I approced her. I reached out and gently spun her around, and pinned her against her locker.

"Reid!"she laughed as she tried to push me away.

I lowered my head, ever so gently, so that I could press my lips gently against hers. I slid my arm around her waist as she leaned in closer to my chest, I could feel the other guys eyes boring into my back, as I kissed her. Her arms wound around my neck as the bell rang.

"Stupid bell"I groaned leaning my forehead against hers, as she pulled away and grinned. She reached up to get her books as I grabbed her and gave her a final squeeze and a peck on the cheek, before racing back down the hall towards the now open pool door. Most of the other boys in the gym class where already in the water by the time I got dressed and walked out of the locker room.

"Have fun with Nina, Garwin?"Pogue snickered fom the other side of Caleb. Tyler was doing laps in the pool as we watched from the pool side.

"Very"I laughed as I punched his shoulder playfully.

"I wonder, if he's tried to get in her pants yet"Caleb said, which earned him a good shove.

"Hey, Nina has set the guidlines down already for me"I snapped.

"Yeah and what are they?"Tyler said joining us on the side, the coach was saying something about a swiming meet coming up in a few weeks, and that how we'd have to train hard. I knew that Nina was very protective of herself, and that she could throw a good punch.

"No sex until she's ready"I clearly stated to them.

"Now this, I gotta see"Caleb laughed as we walked to the edge to get in. My sex life, before Nina, was well know all over Spencer. Not that, that was a bad thing. I was a legend with most girls, but what Nina didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Unless Kate and Sarah got to her first. Then I was screwed.

"Come on, if that's what she wants to do, I'll just have to wait"I said seriously.

"I think that's the most honest thing you've ever said in your life Ried"Tyler said from beside me.

"Haha".

OOO

Nina

I was freezing, and I could feel Sarah and Kate shivering on either side of me. We where in history, it was the highest classroom at Spencer. Everyone was huddled deep down in there coats. By the time the bell finally rang, I couldn't feel my legs. And I swear to god that, there where icicles hanging off the ceiling.

"God, I'm freezing"I gasped as I walked out of the classroom.

"I know" Sarah chattered, from beside me. I stopped to look at the bullentin board on the wall outside the classroom. Amonst the sign up sheets, team lists, and a sign reminding people of the school dance coming up, a particular sign caught me eye.

"Did you guys know him?" I asked looking over at the girls, whom exchanged glances.

"Yeah, for awhile, but he went missing on the night of the Fall Fest"Kate shrugged.

"That's horrible".

We walked down the stairs and across the hall towards Literature, everyone was hurrying towards there next class, but we just dawdled in the hall outside of the gym. I could hear the sound of water splashing the sides of the pool, and the occasional splash as someone sliced into the water. I went to my locker and put my coat back, just in time to glimpse the boys locker room door open and the last lazy boys file out.

"Your slow"I could hear Kate groaning to Pogue as they walked away towards class. Sarah and Caleb had already disappered, so only Reid and Tyler where left.

"Your guys are really slow, you know that?"I snickered. Reid grinned as he pulled me away from Tyler, kissing me on the lips lightly. He pulled me close to his side as we walked down the hall.

"Do we have to go to class?"I pouted. Reid pulled me past my classroom door and out into the chilly courtyard. Most students were already inside, and stared after us as we headed towards the parking lot.

"Nope"he grinned.

I reached up and pecked him on the cheek as we hopped into his Chevy pickup truck, which he's recently aquried. I threw my books into the back seat as we peeled out of the parking lot. I fiddled with the radio as Reid drove down the road away from Spencer. I leaned back from the radio as Reid turned to look at me.

"What?"I grinned as he turned back to the road.

"I never figured you for the skip-off type of girl"he laughed as we drove through Ispwich.

"Oh, don't worry, I am"I said leaning against his shoulder, and looking up at him from under my bang. He grinned as we pulled into the driveway of my house, my mom was gone away for the rest of the month and the next. I opened my door and hopped back out into the cold air. I coughed as I chased him up to the now open front door.

"Hey Reid"I started"can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"came his reply from the kitchen. I trotted down the hall to find him inside of the big pantry. My mother liked to keep things clean, but when she wasn't around it was a pig pen. I laughed as he hauled out all the junk food within reach.

"What's this Covenant thing, we started it in History today and I noticed that your last name and the guys came up, and another but I didn't reconize it"I asked, as he turned around a serious look in his eyes.

"Nina what would you do if I told you I wasn't normal"he said slowly from his postion, across the kitchen leaning against the counter.

"I would say your crazy"I laughed but from the look on his face he was serious, I frowned.

"I'm not crazy"he began"It's this power that you get when you become thriteen, something that will change you forever. Something that will make you have to lie about who you really are, when your eighteen you Asecend, making you powerful, but your power's become addictive,".

"Ok"my frown deepened"what can you do?". I hopped off the counter and walked to stand in font of him.

"Your too curious" he laughed as I leaned up against him. I smiled.

"Another one of my little problems".

"I swear if I don't come to school twomorrow because Caleb killed me, I'm blaming you"he laughed. I clung to him before his eyes turned to black and the food on the kitchen table started to float. I broke away from his grasp and walked over to the now floating food. I stared in amazment as Reid came to stand beside me.

"Belive me now?"he grinned.

"Now, that's cool"I grinned. He grinned as I attempted to get the food to stay down, I was smacking at it wildly as Reid had a good laugh.

"Aw, come on I'm starving"I whined, he finally let the food fall back to the table as I snatched some Pringles from the table.

"So are we going to the dance?"he asked me. I only shrugged at his question.

"I can't dance, but I guess we could go"I said slowly.

"You can dance"he said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my face up to his. I pressed my lips gently to his as he pulled me up onto the counter. I grinned as he pulled me back off the counter and into the living room. He pushed me down onto the couch as he deepened the kiss. I could feel his hand traveling down the side of my body as I tried to sit up. He pulled me into his lap so that I was straddling his legs he had both of my wrists in his hands so that I couldn't push him away, I tried to squrim out of his his grip but it was like steel.

"Reid stop"I growled. He only tightened his grip on my wrists, his eyes where black again, and mine where about to join him.

I could feel my eyes starting to cloud over, and a look of confusion passed over his face. He was blasted backwards over the couch as I rolled away from the now smoking couch colliding with the wall. I could feel my powers boiling inside me as he sat back up and stared at me in horror. I sat back down onto the hardwood floor holding up my hands.

"What the hell was that?!"he shouted at me from across the room, I could see his lip bleeding and there was a dent in the wall.

"I told you to let me go, then you flew backwards"I murmured.

"Then what's with your black eyes?"he demanded pulling himself up off the floor.

I stayed silent.

"Or me flying backwards?!"he yelled.

Silence.

"Say something"he whispered.

"I have these power things"I said not looking at his face.

"You can't, your a girl"he clearly stated. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Then why did you just go flying backwards over the couch and into the wall?"I demanded.

That shut him up.

"It's my parents fault, they had to have twins and mess up the whole eldest son, ascending thingy"I whispered. Reid came and sat beside me on the floor, while I resettled the living room with a sweep of my hand.

"But then how come your last name's Foss?".

"It's not".

"Then what is it?".

I think he knew what was coming.

"You can't tell anyone not yet, anyways, do you swear?".

"I swear"interest glisenting in his eyes.

_"It's Pope, the boy who disappered last year was my twin brother"._


	4. Chapter 4: Family

**Chapter 4 - Family**

**Reid**

"What?"

I stopped short; I could see the tears in Nina's eyes as she sat down on the couch. I hauled myself off the floor and placed myself beside her. I carefully pulled her into my lap. She laid her head against my chest, and looked up at me. I kissed the top of her head, wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and watched her quietly.

"I'm sorry" she finally whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about "I assured her, pulling her closer.

"Yes there is" she reached out and touched my lips, bringing her finger back down, bright red blood covering it "I hurt you".

"I've had worse" I laughed "last year before Caleb ascended; he threw me into a pile of glass bottles".

"That's mean" she frowned.

"I sort of deserved it, I was being a ass, and using my powers out in the open".

"Oh, the Covenant thing, yeah" she said, her voice fading as she said the last word "what will they do if they find out?" she asked quietly looking into my eyes, fear evident in hers.

"I won't let them do anything to hurt you, I promise" I thought back to that night and shuddered "they killed your brother… because he was a threat to the Covenant, he was using his powers out in the open and killing people."

"Reid?" she whimpered looking absolutely defeated "he's not dead".

"What?"I said sitting up, she was looking at her hands.

"He's not dead, he came back before we moved here, he wants me to kill Caleb, and go after the others and you "she confessed slowly, when she saw the shock on my face, but she quickly added " but I'm not going to, that's the last thing I'm going to do, I rarely use, unless I really need to".

"Oh" I sputtered out.

"Reid breath" she said reaching up to lay her hand on my cheek, I kissed the side of her hand and she smiled. She turned herself so that she was facing me and kissed my cheek, it was sweet and soft but I wanted more, I tipped her head with my hands and leaned into her slowly pressing my lips to hers.

"You know, I love how I can be a total dork around you and yet you still make me feel absolutely amazing" she smiled.

"Glad to hear it" I smiled down at her.

OOO

Caleb

I felt it, and it was strong and powerful and scared the crap out of me. It was just as strong as when Chase showed up. I felt Pogue stiffen beside me as the wave passed by. Immediately my cell phone began vibrating, I slid my book down and opened it on my leg. Two messages one from Tyler and one from Reid and they both said the same thing.

Did you feel it?

I glanced at the teacher; he was busy writing in his book, while we were supposed to be doing work. I text them both back quickly.

Yea,

I'll meet you at the house after school.

-Caleb

I snapped my cell phone shut and leaned back as I pushed the book back up onto the desk.

"What was that?"Pogue whispered, the class was silent but you still could barely hear him.

"I don't know, but it was strong "I whispered.

"Do you think?" he paused; I knew he didn't even want to say his name.

I couldn't say anything, I wouldn't even think of the possibility of him coming back to Ipswich. If he even set foot near Sarah I'd kill him, again. But it felt more powerful then Chase, there was another power added to his. I wasn't paying attention anymore to the teacher; I was in deep thought, what if he really was back? No, he couldn't be, there was no sign of him after the fight, no body, no nothing. The bell rang signaling that it was lunch. Pogue fell into step beside me, soon to be followed by Tyler, but no Reid.

"Where's Reid?"I asked no one in particular.

"'Dunno" Tyler said" he wasn't in class".

"Did you guys see Nina? She wasn't in class" Kate said joining us as we walked down the hall.

"I think I know where Reid is now "I chuckled, Pogue grinned and walked off with Kate.

**OOO**

_Review please?_


	5. Chapter 5: Deep Pains

**Chapter 5 - Deep Pains**

**Nina**

After Reid and I had returned to class, I had a horrible pain in my side. I winced as I walked down the hall, stumbling over my feet, on the flat, stable ground.

"Nina, are you sure you're ok?"Reid asked as I stumbled into him for the fourth time.

"I'm fine" I lied"Ah" I groaned grabbing my side.

"Sure you are" he snorted putting an arm around my waist to help support me. "I'm taking you to the infirmary".

"No, don't "I shrieked, struggling under his arm, "I'm not sick, it's just...".

"Just what?" he asked looking down at me.

"Just" I looked around the nearly empty hall, and spotted a empty teacher's bathroom, which I shoved Reid inside and slammed the door "It's the way Chase calls people to him, he uses scar's, mine's from when he pushed me down the stairs, trying to kill me to get my power".

'You mean he's here?"Reid hissed, "I'm gonna kill him" he snarled opening the door. I hurled myself in front of the door, covering the knob with my back.

"No, Reid please" I begged, my head was starting to throb from the sharp pains.

"Nina, get out of the way" Reid demanded crossing his arms over his muscular chest "Please".

"No, one of you will end up getting killed".

"It defiantly won't be me" he snarled.

"I know that you're strong, but I don't want to lose you "I pleaded, looking up at him from under my eyelashes, giving him a sad puppy dog pout. He groaned, I always got to him when I did it. He couldn't stand to see me looking so sad.

"Stop" he murmured pulling me into a hug. I rested my forehead against his chest, I felt him lay his head on top of my head, his arms tightened around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Reid I have to go" I murmured.

"What if I don't let you?" he whispered into my hair. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows. He shrugged releasing me from his grasp.

"Reid? Trust me please" I said placing my hand on his cheek.

"Fine" he grumbled, I kissed him on the cheek before giving him a weak smile. I left him standing in the bathroom as I ran down the hall and out to my jeep. I backed out of the parking lot and headed for home, hoping that Chase wasn't up to something destructive. I pulled into the driveway closing my door lightly, and pushing open the front door. I strained my ears, listening intently for any sign that Chase was in the house, but heard nothing other than the houses regular creeks and groans, until I heard a cough. It came from somewhere on the first floor. I walked over to the fire place and took the fire poker out of the stand and held it in front of me as I hedged towards the next room.

"So what you're trying to stab me now?"Chases voice came from somewhere behind me, I spun around and felt the poker fly from my grasp and implant itself in the wall.

"I can't always be sure with you; by the way you look horrible "I snapped. My brother leaned casually against the door frame and watched me stare back at him. His brown hair was longer then it was the last time I'd seen him. He appeared to have aged some since I last saw him as well, like he was in his thirties, not nineteen.

"Why thank you, you're glowing "he smirked. I cut out the politeness and blurted out,

"What are you doing here Chase?"

"What? I'm not allowed to come see my baby sister who's all alone up here In Ipswich, with all that power just walking around blatantly waiting for someone to kill her and take away powers that rightfully should be mine. But NO, she has to stay true to the sacred little Covenant, and for some unknown reason they are actually letting you live" he growled pacing the room. "You know why you're here, so what is taking so long?"

"I'm not killing them" I hissed at him.

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY "he roared "or I'll have to take matters into my own hands".

"I'll never let you".

"Try me little girl, just try me".

"Yeah, I will try you" I snapped walking out of the room and threw the fire poker back into the holder. I walked into the kitchen and looked around there was food everywhere.

"Well since you're here, can you not make a mess, cause it's just me" I huffed throwing dirty plates into the sink.

"Where's mom?"

"Gone."

"Gone?"

"Gone."

**OOO**

_Short yes I know, what's Chase going to do now?_


	6. Chapter 6: In Deep

_Alrighty, I have the rest of this story thought up, so updates will be coming a bit faster. I'll definitely be doing a sequel, but that won't be for another like ten chapters. Reid's going to start dropping hints around now._

**Chapter 6 - In Deep**_  
_

**Chase**

Time to have another birthday party, just me and him, I bet Nina will be thrilled to join us seeing she loves him so much. Since Pogue has already ascended while I've been gone. And Tyler isn't ascending until August so that only leaves, the poor blonde baby. A little birthday party, just me, him and the love of his life.

_**Meanwhile**_

The glow from the center ring cast a warm glow throughout the room, despite the worried people sitting around it.

Reid seemed agitated cracking his knuckles and running his hands through his hair with his back to the others, Tyler was watching him from the Simms seat. Pogue sat hunched over wondering what was starting to happen, Caleb, being the leader type sat ready to take charge at the slightest sign of a disturbance.

**Caleb**

"There's no other way, someone brought him back, and it wasn't either of you" I sighed looking around the dimly lit circle" there's someone else, there has to be. Either that or Chase is really back, neither of you are that strong".

"That's impossible" Pogue spat from my right" there would have to be a sixth line or something, like a hidden sixth family from Salem or something".

"That's not it" Reid said from the corner where he was observing the dusty books that told the history of our families" I mean what if there was another Pope? Like someone close to him, like another family member".

"What are you implying?" I asked as he moved around the center fire and sat down in the Garwin stone chair.

"Nothing, but it is a possibility that there's another Pope running around" Reid sighed running his hand through his hair, his ascension was drawing nearer and it was staring to show.

"That's impossible" I blurted..

Completely impossible.

"Alright, just saying" Reid snapped, he glanced down at his watch "Gotta go boys, I need to go meet Nina" he said getting up and walking towards the stone spiral stairs that lead up to the first floor of the first colony house.

"See you man" Pogue called after him as he walked up the stairs pulling on his signature beanie. One fifth of the circle went out, noting that he had left the colony house.

Tyler looked a bit saddened by his best friends leaving. "He's changed, it's like he's not even the same person anymore" he pondered aloud" he keeps his side of the room clean, and he does his homework, he doesn't even drink that much anymore".

"Maybe now that he has Nina, he's realized that he has to smarten up his act, and do something about his life, He's not using as much either. She's good for him, I can just see him light up when she's around him" Pogue replied.

"I've noticed it too" I began" he seems like a totally different person, she's done wonders for him and his life".

"It just feels like I've lost my best friend, and a new one, who behaves completely oppsoite has taken his place" Tyler whispered staring at me across the fire.

**Nina**

I was cleaning up from supper when I heard the front door open, something be thrown on the couch, then the kitchen door swing open. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Reid.

"Hey" I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder.

"Hey baby" he murmured into my hair, he laid his chin against my shoulder as we stood in the dining room, Chase had only left seconds before, making it a close call" so how'd it go?".

"Fine" I lied.

"Fine?" He raised his eyebrow, giving me that loveable sexy smirk.

"What?" I demanded, pulling away from him and giving him a cold glare. Reid's birthday was in a week, and I was deeply and honestly afraid for him. With Chase looming around, even I didn't know what he had up his sleeve; let alone what I had up my own.

"You're lying Ni-"he began, then noticing the bruise that was forming around my left wrist he halted his spiel.

" What the hell did that fucking bastard do to you?" he bellowed, leaning in close to my face, backing me over the table.

"Nothing" I hissed yanking my arm back out of his grasp" he just got a little rough."

"A little…" he growled trailing off.

"Reid, please" I begged" I'm really not in the mood for this, if you're just going to bother me then, go back to the dorms with Tyler or go to Nicky's". I pulled away from him and stomped away into the kitchen to wash the dishes. I stuck my hands back into the water and snatched a plate, and started to dry it.

"Tyler's not at the dorms or Nicky's, he's at the colony house with the others, earlier today, they felt you use". I felt the plate slip from my grasp and smash on the floor at my feet. Anger boiled up in my face as I stared down at the pieces.

"Shit" I muttered and bent down, I ran my hand along the pieces, then within the mere seconds that my eyes had turned black, the pieces of the plate repaired and flew back onto the counter. Which I was grasping because of an overwhelming amount of dizziness that had suddenly struck me.

"What?" I hissed at him. I didn't look at him, but could see his reflection in the window behind the sink.

"They felt you use" he repeated. I turned around and collided with his chest, I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks and staining Reid's shirt, His hand made comforting circle's on my back as I sobbed into his shoulder, as I clung to him.

"It-Its no-not fair" I sobbed "I'm al-always left be-be-hind, I'm al-al-ways hurt".

"I'd never hurt you" he murmured into my hair" Never, I promise".

"I know, but Reid, I'm so-sorry, it's all my fault, I should have just let you do your thing, and now you're in deep shit because of me".

"It's not your fault" he cooed" I made you use because you where only protecting yourself". He pulled me away from the kitchen and into the living room and sat me down on the newly repaired sofa. He pulled me down onto his lap and sat back against the couch, cradling me against his chest.

"I am not in deep shit" he muttered" Chase is in deep shit".

"Shut up" I grinned" he was in deep shit since he was born, me too".

"I know" I sniffled into his shoulder.

**OOO**

_I know short chapter, I'm sorry, I almost have the next chapter done, I want to bring Chase into the plot even deeper now. So you'll probably see the next chapter up this weekend or next week, I would have had this up yesterday, but I was gone almost all day because it was my birthday._


	7. Chapter 7: Moment

_This chapter is a dream Tyler has, I already had the next chapter done, but I thought of this and it popped out and the story took a different and much better turn._

**Chapter 7 - Moment**

**Tyler**

"_Tell me Tyler" she growled pinning him against the wall._

"_I don't know"I cried, fear swirling in my eyes._

"_Liar"she growled throwing him to the floor. She had to make this short and sweet, just enough to scare the crap out of him. Go to him in his dreams._

"_I'm telling the truth, please believe me?"He cried his blue eyes wide as he backed further into the corner of the room. _

_He grabbed the closest thing to him and flung it, the book stopped in mid-air, she walked past it running her hand downing the worn spine before deflecting the attack. _

_That's when he saw her eyes, pitch black. He sprang out of the way running down the hall dashing across a bed, before finding himself being throw backwards. He passed someone as he passed through the air, her hair was swept high on her head and she was pale, with black gaping holes for eyes, something like a darkling._

"_Tell me why he killed him" the thing growled walking after him" you killed a Pope, you and your silly little friends"._

"_I never did it, I'm innocent. It was Caleb" he squeaked._

"_Thank you Tyler'"she smiled"that's all I wanted to know". _

_Then everything went black_

My eyes snapped open, my chest was heaving, sweat dripping down my forehead, I jerked upright quickly, my eyes immediately scanning the dark room. I could see Reid's form lying on his side facing the wall breathing slowly. I glanced quickly at the pictures taped to the walls around Reid's bed, pictures of us and the guys, his mother and him, him at parties. And the newest additions to the wall Reid and Nina, she came into his life and completely changed him around; he was on the brink of addiction before she came, now he rarely used. But there was something about her that made my skin crawl, like how it was with Chase.

I kept having the same dream of the same two faceless people, ones voice slightly resembling Nina's. I was starting to creep myself out, I only guessed it was where I was getting closer to ascending in the next months to come, really soon after Reid. I sighed running my hands over my sweat drenched face.

**OOO**

"Hey baby" Reid smiled welcoming Nina as she approached the table, shortly followed by Caleb, who had driven up from his house. The grounds were slowly filling with other students getting some sun before being locked in the school.

"Hey" she smiled back kissing his cheek and sitting down on his lap, ignoring the numerous empty seats on the benches where we sat.

I watched him pick at her, playing with her hair, running a hand along her leg while looking into each others eyes.

"So my mother is having the annual family dinner" Caleb sighed sitting down on the bench across from Reid and Nina. Reid groaned laying his head against Nina's back, she looked back at him a confused look crossing her beautiful face.

"What's that?" she asked looking away from Reid.

"My mother has all of my friends' families over for a big dinner party. Usually we all go upstairs and watch the excitement. So in other words the boring festivities with all the faceless people in expensive clothes. " Caleb chuckled.

"So in other words" she sighed" a big expensive party for no reason at all?"

"Yeah" Reid muttered laying his chin on her shoulder" and I'm taking you."

"What" she choked, turning her head to gaze over her shoulder at him.

"I said I'm taking you. This way you can meet my parents and everyone else's too, seeing as they have been dying to meet you." he grinned at her. She was silent before nodding. The bell rang signalling that we had five minutes to get to class, she sighed and got up Reid following the suite, throwing a smirk at me then walking away with an arm around her shoulders.

**Nina**

"I hate you so much right now" I muttered glaring over at him when we where out of earshot.

"Why?" he asked looking at me with saddened blue eyes.

"You could have at least mentioned this dinner thing" I hissed looking over my shoulder at him as I stomped away from him. He sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair, and held the door open for me while we headed for the lockers. Other students turned to stare as I angrily stomped down the hall, with an apprehensive looking Reid nipping at my heels.

"I didn't know what to say…" he sighed again" exactly for this reason, complete madness….."

"Oh, so what I'm the bad guy now?" I huffed stamping up the stairs to my locker, swinging it open with such force it slammed against the locker next to it.

"Technically, yes" he grinned, leaning against the lockers as I dug around for my health book, I sighed pulling off my coat and throwing it on the hook. I slammed the door shut and walked away in the direction of my first class, closely followed by Reid.

"Are you mad at me?" he demanded grabbing my elbow and spinning me around to face him holding his face close to mine, his blue eyes looking into mine.

"Maybe" I muttered pulling my arm out of his grasp and stalking into the classroom taking my seat between Sarah and Kate while Reid sat with the other 'Sons' giving me a look, I glared right back before turning away to talk to Sarah. She raised an eyebrow at me when I slammed my bag onto our desk; I shook my head and attempted to pay attention. Despite the glare that was boring into my back.

"So what's with you and Reid?" Kate whispered leaning down 'looking' in her bag for something.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing," Sarah whispered from my other side" I mean you looked pretty pissed at him when you two came in."

"It's that diner thing Caleb's mom is throwing" I sighed not taking my eyes off the teacher" Reid is planning on taking me, but he didn't even ask me if I had any other plans on that day, he just said I'm going, end of discussion."

"So in other words you're nervous of what his parents will think of you, so you're going to make up excuses and reasons not to go to this get-together thing, and you have nothing to wear?" Kate concluded, looking mighty smug with herself.

"No" I stuttered.

"Nina sweetie, you're a horrible liar," Sarah grinned patting my hand before starting to take notes; Kate was smiling like a Cheshire cat on my other side. I sighed and started taking notes along with the other two girls. By the time class was finally over I put all my things away slowly, and made my way out of the classroom, and joined Reid at his side. I placed my hand in his and smiled, placing a soft kiss on his lips earning myself a beautiful grin as he pulled me down the hall towards our next class.

"Coming over after school?" I asked him looking up into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Sure" he smiled.

I got a weird look from Tyler as we passed him leaning against the senior lockers. Something was definitely up, and I had a feeling Chase was involved.

**OOO**

_Sorry for the short chapter again, I never had a lot of time to write on my vacation I was gone all day. So I promise the next chapter will be longer, I swear it will be longer, if not you can throw flames…but not bad my page for the link to the video for this story, and the site I've started for all my stories._


	8. Chapter 8: Eyes

**Chapter 8 – Eyes**

**Reid**

On the way to Nina's house, school had just let out, we usually do our homework together in her living room, which entitles us to doing a problem then making out for a few minutes then doing more homework, and so on.

As I pull into the driveway and slowly walk up the steps to the already open door, I smile widely as I notice Nina leaning against the frame. She was still wearing her uniform, but her tie was missing and her shirt's top three buttons where undone.

"What's up" she grins as I hug her and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Not much" I reply, pushing her hair behind her ear and kissing her again, I felt her hands slide up my arms as I hold her face in my hands. Two hours later we're making out on her bed, our homework is on the floor, forgotten. My hands are in her long hair, on her face, under her shirt on her back. Her nails are scratching across my stomach, her hands running across my chest, her tongue is in my mouth, and I want her so bad.

"Wait" she panted pushing me back by her hand" What if they don't like me?" she asked pushing her hair out of her face. I panted for a second straitening my tie on my bare chest, and sitting up.

"They'll like you" I assured her, running a hand through my hair, while my other rested on her thigh.

"Are you sure?" she asked pulling at the end of her skirt, picking at loose fibers.

"Yeah, I am" I sighed reaching out and taking her hand" I wouldn't bring you if I wasn't sure" I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Fine" she muttered getting up and throwing my shirt at me" you have a swim meet in an hour, now hurry up". I chuckled, buttoning up the white blazer, as I watched her un-button her own blazer and pull on a t-shirt and some jeans. She snatched up a hoodie that looked oddly familiar and pulled it on, zipping it up watching me. I grinned taking her hand and pulling her close.

"I love you" I murmured into her hair as she nuzzled into my neck.

"I love you too" she smiled placing a light kiss on my lips.

**OOO**

**Nina**

"GO REID!" I yelled in unison with Kate and Sarah as we jumped up and down on the crowded bleachers. Apparently the swim meets were a big thing here at Spencer. We watched as Reid readied himself on the diving block, closest to where we sat. He winked in my direction, sending Kate and Sarah into a fit of giggles, and I seriously thought I felt a few glares and curses sent my way.

"So do you know what you're going to wear to the family dinner yet?" Kate asked sitting back down on my left while Sarah took the right, her head perked at the mention of clothes.

"Not really" I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"So in other words you're going shopping with us?" she offered.

"Pretty much" I smiled grinning up at her from beneath my hair.

"Great, so after the meet then?" she confirmed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess, Reid is missing Nicky's" I grinned. Since my first and last visit, I had avoided Nicky's at all costs, despite Reid's various pleas to go with him. I said he could go without me, but again he refused to leave me alone.

"I bet, more like he misses pool" Sarah laughed" and kicking Aaron's ass."

"Girls Night" Kate exclaimed pumping a fist in the air.

"Hell yeah" I grinned" and they get a night at Nicky's" I said motioning to the boys standing near the edge of the pool, Pogue raised an eyebrow at us, then nudged Caleb who gave him a pat on the shoulder and turned away shaking his head.

"We should sleepover at your house Nina" Sarah proposed" your mom's still out of town, right? I mean we'll totally understand if you want Reid to sleepover instead of us." she grinned teasingly.

"Shut up" I growled, playfully smacking her arm" but sure, it does get kind of lonely."

"Great" Kate grinned, "A night out of the dorm!"

"And a house full of people for me!" I chortled.

"What about your brother, doesn't he ever come to see you?" Sarah asked.

"Nope" I sighed, turning away to gaze at Reid's body dripping with the chlorinated water.

"Why not?" Kate asked gazing at me curiously.

"He's….he's different, I mean he has problems" I heard my voice crack, knowing the pain I tried so hard to conceal was showing in my eyes.

"Like drug problems?" Sarah asked reaching out with a comforting hand and taking mine, concern shining in her eyes.

"Something like that."

Everyone stayed silent pondering the new information. I watched the swimmers from the other team, Hastings, staring menacingly in the direction of the Spencer team. I felt a gaze on my face as I looked up to meet the eyes of one of Hastings team members, I stared into his eyes, but a sly smile crossed my face when his eyes flashed with fire around the edges. He turned away to talk to someone else on the team, but I could tell he had that shit-eating grin playing on his face.

**Tyler**

"We need to talk" I said turning away from watching Nina make eyes at a member of the Hastings team. Caleb studied my face before nodding.

"I was planning on talking to you anyways" he sighed, running a hand over his face" you seem a little tense!"

"It's about…" I shifted my eyes back to the bleachers" a dream, I had, and you'll never guess who was in it?" Caleb raised an eyebrow, but he noticed my eyes trail back to her, he nodded.

"We'll talk when everyone's gone". I nodded not taking my eyes off her staring at the other swimmer, but instead greeted Reid when he pulled himself from the water.

**OOO**

_Woo, okay I was rally in the writing mood next chapter will be the family diner between the four families, and a little meddling from Chase's behalf._


	9. Chapter 9: Family Forever

_The italics in this chapter are dreams and thoughts; the first italic is Nina's dream. I'm think there are maybe only four chapters left to this story, I made a vow to myself to not post anything new/sequels until I had a few stories completed. I am hoping to do a sequel for this story once it's completed._

**Chapter 8 - A Family Forever**

**Nina**

"Nina come on, get up".

I squirmed feeling someone poking me in the side, I heard a few giggles, and then some more poking followed by another round of someone begging me to haul my ass out of bed.

"No school. Saturday" I murmured into my pillow pulling the comforter back over my head.

"Nina" Kate whined pulling back down the comforter.

I moaned sticking my head under the pillow, attempting to block out the light streaming through the small cracks in the curtains. I felt my bed shift and the two girls get up. I heard them some feet away talking into, what I guess to be my cell, and someone cursing back at them into the phone about too early in the morning. I drifted back to sleep hearing the two girls wandering around down stairs

_Reid was leaning against my dresser wearing a pair of gray sweatpants; slung low on his hips, and a bare chest, I grinned tossing back my covers and flinging myself at him, clinging to his barely clothed form. He backed my much smaller form against the dresser, pressing his lips against mine. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance, my lips parted letting his tongue slip into my mouth and clash with mine. His hands ran down my sides, resting on my hips; while my arms wound around his neck. He lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist as he moved us towards the bed…._

"NINA!"

I sprang from the bed cursing who ever had ruined my 'interesting' dream, I looked around only to come face to face with a pajama clad Sarah who was kneeling at where my head had just rested. I glared at her crossing my arms over my chest watching her smiling face.

"Since when is 'quite girl'" I asked using my new nickname for her" 'loud girl'?" Sarah giggled pulling on my arm and consequently me half out of my bed which was now covered in all our blankets and pillows and god knows what else was amongst the tangle of the blankets.

"Alright" I moaned pulling myself out of bed and walking down the hall after a giggling Sarah. I could smell something cooking as we approached the kitchen. I stumbled past the doorway and into something which turned out to be the corner of the counter, which sent me stumbling backwards and landing with a thud onto the floor.

"Ouch." I hissed.

"_I want you to be there, tonight…" He whispered in her ear. She knew of his plan to get revenge on the other 'Sons', to get Caleb to will him his powers that very night at Putnam barn._

"_You sure?" She asked looking up to meet his blazing eyes, those blue eyes that were slowly making her weak at the knees with fear. She sighed still shaking in his presence._

"_Absolutely," He stated said running a hand through her hair as they stood at the window of his dorm._

"So are you excited?" Kate question nibbling on some toast while Sarah looked around the kitchen for something for herself.

"Ecstatic" I murmured laying my head against the table to get rid of the horrible memory that had tainted me when I could have been having much better ones. It was probably chase making sure I stayed on task.

"Someone's a little high on the sarcasm this morning" Sarah grinned "she was probably having naughty dreams about Reid, and now she's mad we woke her up."

"Was not."

"Tell that to the shit eating grin on your face then" Kate replied opening a cupboard and pulling out a glass, filling it to the top with some type of juice my mother had in the fridge.

"Thank Kate, Really" I sighed running a hand over my face. _Two more weeks, and it'll be all over no more fights just over. The way it should have been form the beginning, no fighting amongst the five families._

"So... Nina... Has Reid told you anything interesting about his past yet?" Kate questioned while sitting down beside me grinning foolishly.

"_Yup."_

"Dang he did tell her…" Kate grinned over at Sarah.

"Probably not the worst part of it though" Sarah smiled back.

"I don't want to know" I muttered sliding off the stool and walking out of the kitchen, but not before noticing Chase sitting on the bench beside the door with a depressed expression donning his handsome face.


	10. Chapter 10: Coming Undone

_**Insert serious praise for my amazing beta here….lol**_

_Hop you guys enjoy this one, WARNING adult scenes in this chapter(my first attempt at writing one, so bare with me)._

**Chapter 10 –Coming Undone  
**

**Nina**

"_Your parents are nice"._ I had my arm linked through Reid's as we walked around the top floor of the Danvers family home on the outskirts of Ipswich. In the dull light the house reminded me of one of those old fashioned movies. And we were all dressed to match, all the women wearing dresses, the men suits. Reid's ensemble was all black, right down to his gloves which he refused to take off, even after being pestered by his mother.

Meredith Garwin, was a sweet person who, like to flutter around the room, dragging her husband, Joseph, Reid and myself along with her. She seemed to want to show me off to everyone at the family diner, until Reid put his foot down and pulled me away upstairs to join the others away from the adults.

"_Really?"_ he snorted_,"my mother looks like she's had too much botox, so it's affecting her brain. And father looks like he's ready to pass out from all that wine". _

I laughed, giving his arm a little pat. _"Are you nervous?"_ I asked breaking the silence.

I felt Reid stiffen beside me, he _was_ nervous and he seemed to shake with fear whenever we talked about _his ascension. _He sighed pulling me down the hall and into a small sitting room, filled with stuffed, once living, animals and heavy furniture.

"_Yes, but I want you to be honest with me"_ his blue eyes mirrored my worry.

"_What?"_ my blue eyes searched his as we stood behind the closed door.

"_Does he have anything planned for my ascension_?" his words made me shiver because they were filled with many emotions, fear being one of them.

"_I don't know"_ I whispered, reaching up and touching his face, he turned his head and kissed the side of my palm. I pulled away and walked to the window, my blue silk dress swaying around my legs as I walked. The high heels I was wearing were starting to hurt my feet, but I didn't dare take them off, someone might decide to walk in on us and get the wrong idea.

I sat down on a hard chair next to a window over looking the sweeping view of the back yard, Reid sat down on my other side taking my hand in his and bringing it too his lips, closing his eyes he spoke quietly, just enough for me to hear him._"I want you to be there"._

"_Reid, you know I can't"_ I said leaning in and studying his face, his blue eyes stared back into mine.

"_Why not?"_ he whined, sounding like a small child, his lips pouted as I sighed.

"_Reid, I can't take the chance of his showing up, or worse taking control of me and doing something to throw off your ascension. I don't want anything to happen to you, like addiction"_ I whispered to him. He flinched pulling away, running a hand through his blonde hair, over his face, letting it rest on my knee.

"_Do something for me then"_ he whispered, looking up at me through his eye lashes.

I smiled.

**OOO**

My nails scratched across his bare back as he guided me along the hallway in my house towards my bedroom. His hands glided down my sides resting on my hips. My hand tangled itself in his hair, while our lips clashed. Reid pushed open the door to my room, like many times before lowering us to the bed. I rolled so that I was on top, looking down at him. His blue eyes were filled with curiosity and interest, as my hand slid down his bare chest looking him directly in the eyes. His hands rested on my hips as I bent down pressing my lips to his, Reid's hands gripped the edge of my dress pulling it over my head. I rolled over letting Reid settle himself between my legs. His blue eyes caught mine as he undid his belt throwing it across the room; he slid his pants down his lean hips then throwing them away. I lifted my hips allowing him to slip off my panties, soon followed my his, and his lips clashed with mine once again. I felt Reid groan with pleasure above me, he hovered above me, my hands slid behind my back unhooking my bra removing the last article of clothing dinning both our bodies. He grinned childishly leaning down and kissing me softly, I felt him against my leg, as my hips bucked, grinding against him. He smiled adjusting himself at my entrance, and pushing forward, my insides exploded as he pushed deeper. I heard him moaning my name, as he slid in even deeper, I felt myself tighten around him as I moaned his name. I felt Reid explode inside me, spilling his seed, I let myself go after him, moaning his name. His eyes met mine as he bent down and kissed me roughly, before rolling off me and lying beside me, taking me in his arms.

**OOO**

"_Nina"_ Sarah's voice far away; something shook me from the side. My eyes opened and I looked up at the small blonde sitting across the table from me, and brushed me hair out of my face.

"_Yeah, sorry I'm a little tired"_ I smiled lightly sitting up stretching my arms out behind my head.

"_Alright"_ Sarah grinned wrapping a hand around her coffee and tracing the design on the table of the café that we had stopped into after a day out. Leaving the boys to have some time to themselves at Nicky's enjoying parts of their childish ways. I smiled watching the crowds pass by the windows, shifting through my purse to find my cell phone. Only to find once I located it, I had about ten missed calls.

"_Reid called"_ I grinned sliding my cell phone onto the table next to my empty mug.

"_You're not calling him"_ Sarah growled, taking a sip of her coffee_" let him suffer"._

"_Thank you Sarah"_ I said sarcastically, throwing a crumpled napkin at her.

"_Your welcome Nina Foss"_ she giggled, getting up and picking up her bags.

I snatched my things and followed her out of the café, and down Main Street, looking in different shop windows. I already had Christmas gifts for both Sarah and Kate, and all the boys, but Reid. I had wanted to get him something special, my blue eyes passed over a window display across the street and froze.

I darted across the street to look in the window, my eyes drifting over the various things in the window display.

I smiled, I'd found my gift.

**OOO**

**Reid**

"_Your whipped man"_ Pogue laughed while sitting down, as I snapped my phone shut shoving it deep in the pocket of my black jeans. Nicky's was crowded, the dance floor over flowing while Nicky barked orders to his herd of waitresses. I sighed the only thing I needed now was my gorgeous girlfriend and a cold beer and I'd be alright.

"_Shut the fuck up man"_ I snapped crossing my arms over my chest watching Caleb and Tyler at the foosball table. My phone vibrated in my pocket, signaling Nina had finally called me back.

"_Hey Sexy"_ I said, feeling a smile creep over my face.

"_Reid" _she giggled.

"_What! I'm not allowed to call my woman sexy?"_ I whispered into the phone.

"_So what would you say if I had a surprise for you?"_

"_Really?"_ I grinned running a hand over my face, I looked over my shoulder to see Pogue grinning like a fool watching the whole conversation. I gave him the finger, turning back around from him. The stool beside me was pulled out and her voice sounded in my other ear while she kissed me on the cheek.

"_Surprise"._

A slow grin came over my face as I turned around and kissed her full on the lips in front of everyone at the table. Sarah grinned from her other side of Nina giving Caleb, who had come over from the foosball tables a kiss on the cheek. Tyler followed closely behind keeping his distance from Nina, with a strange look on his face. Caleb glanced around the table for a second taking in the atmosphere of the group.

"_Hey Nina can I talk to for a second out back?"_ Nina turned away in my arms, to look at him.

"_Yeah sure"_ she smiled calmly, before getting up out of her chair, letting my arm fall from her shoulders.

Silence fell at the table for brief second before Sarah started the conversation back up sensing something was wrong. I watched Nina and Caleb head down the back hallway towards the back door, and then at that moment a guilty look crossed Tyler's face.

"_Let's go play some pool Baby Boy"_ I grinned at him from across the table.

"_Sure"_ he said quietly following me to the pool tables.

**OOO**

**Nina**

I sighed brushing my hair out of my face, Caleb followed behind me as I walked down the windowless hallway leading to Nicky's back door. Pushing it open the cold December air hit my bear arms and I shivered. I walked slowly down the stairway and turned to face Caleb. His face was filled with worry and concern; I looked him in the eye as we stood face to face waiting for each other to say something.

"_Has Reid told you about his past?"_ Caleb sighed stepping off the last step, his weight making the ice beneath him buckle, making a loud snapping sound.

"_If you mean about the Covenant, then yes"_ I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"_He told you"_ Caleb repeated, letting out a breath of air, I guess he was trying to convince himself.

"_Yes"._

We stood facing each other for a few seconds before the back door burst open revealing Reid closely followed by Tyler and Pogue. The door hit off the railing sending a shower of ice to the ground, making Caleb spin around to look at the other three boys coming down the stairs.

"_Nina don't say anything"_ Reid roared, pushing past Caleb and holding me behind him turning to face the other three who stood close to the back door. Pogue was looking me over with an angry expression, while Tyler stood quietly off to the side behind Caleb. The world seemed to freeze, as the four of us stood there, Reid took in sharp breaths staring down the other three while Caleb watched my movements precisely.

"_When were you going to tell us?"_ Caleb hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"_When the time was right"_ I hissed back at him, my voice dripping with hatred. Reid flinched looking back at me with wide eyes wondering what to do with the situation.

"_Reid"_ Tyler hissed calling to his best friend from across the space separating us.

"_Go"_ I whispered giving him a small push_" They'll back down a little if you're on their side."_

"_No"_ he growled, making himself stiffen so that I couldn't't push him.

"_I'd listen to her if I were you"_ a voice cut in from the alley intersecting_" she can get nasty"._

I froze, so did the four other boys.

"_Go home Nina"_ he said walking out. The skin of his face was pale, his hair messy, voice tight_._

"_This isn't your fight, it's mine"._

"_Chase"_ I snarled looking over at him my blue eyes looking straight into his.

"_Nina." _Caleb watched the exchanged, putting two and two together…

"_Fuck"._


	11. Chapter 11: Control

_To help with a bit of confusion with the last chapter, while Reid was trying to call Nina when she was with Sarah, Tyler told Caleb about his dream/suspicions from a few chapters back. When Caleb saw how Nina knew Chase's name and seemed to relax when he appeared, he figured out the secret. I also just made a new music video for The Covenant, the link for my YouTube page is on my profile._

**Chapter 11 – Control**

**Nina**

The four boys froze as they watched the fifth son step into the light coming from the small light fixture above the back door of the bar.

The group was silent, everyone waiting for someone to say something, or worse, make a threatening move towards someone on either side of the invisible line separating us.

I looked over at Chase who was glaring at Caleb, his eyes filled with hatred, his fists clenched at his side. Tyler and Pogue flanked behind Caleb, both donning a calm expression like they knew from the beginning that something was up.

"_You're supposed to be dead"_ Caleb snarled in Chase's direction. Reid looked back at me, I dropped my eyes to the ground thinking of what the chances of at least one of us getting out of here alive were.

"_Supposed to be_" Chase let the words slip off his tongue,_" but I'm not, thanks to my beautiful little sister cowering away behind Garwin over there."_

"_What?"_ Reid spun around glaring at me with anger flashing through his blue eyes.

"_You see she was there that night"_ Chase began_" she waited for everyone to leave Putnam barn, then resurrected me from the very ashes. She's done me well you know, seeing she's the first female of all the bloodline's to have the power. I guess none of the elders ever considered what would happen if twins were born."_

Three pairs of eyes snapped in my direction as I stared at my brother with hatred, but also a hint of comfort he was going to get the revenge for our bloodline after all, even if it took another resurrection, we'd get revenge. _Whether they liked it or not._ Reid looked confused, frustrated and angry he took a few steps back so that he was standing next Caleb. I growled under my breath in frustration, while Chase moved to stand beside me, I glared at him, and he laughed.

"_It's not possible"_ Caleb said calmly, his eyes drifting between the back door and Chase and I.

"_You wanna bet?"_ I snarled at the older boy.

With a flick of my wrist I made the light above the four explode, my eyes flashing dangerously, they jumped out of the way of the falling glass and sparks.

"_Caleb her eyes,"_ Pogue hissed with an arm over his head, protecting it.

"_I can see that"_ he spoke sharply making the other boy flinch.

"_Let's not do this here"_ Tyler said timidly from beside Reid who was red with anger. I looked at Chase, his eyes were only for Caleb. I sighed taking his hand and giving it a small tug in the direction of the parking lot. He shook me off and lunged at Caleb, so they were nose to nose.

"_10 o'clock, Cross Marblehead"_ he snarled,_" If you don't show up you'll suffer the consequences."_

He pulled away grabbing me by the arm, walking swiftly to my jeep, he sent glances over his shoulder in the direction of the bar. I sighed opening the passenger's door and sliding in, slamming it behind me. Chase, not bothering to put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, tires screeching against the wet pavement, lights flashing past me, turning into blurs. We sped to the outskirts of Ipswich, I felt sick to my stomach, like I was going to throw up. I laid my head against the cool window as the vehicle slowed down in front of the house.

"_You okay?"_ his voice seemed distant, I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"_Yeah, fine"_ I whispered" _It just feels weird for them to know."_

"_He'd be proud you know"_ he spoke slowly, referring to our father,"_ he'd be proud to know that we were getting the revenge we deserved for our bloodline, for our family."_

"_I know."_ I whispered quietly turning away.

The rest of the drive to Marblehead was silent, except for the occasional sound of Chase changing gears on the jeep. The wind blew the falling snow around the vehicle making it impossible to see the road clearly. The tires slid on the icy road, the lights off the small town speed past as we drove farther away from Ipswich and further out to the Dells. It was darker then it had been in the pictures Sarah had showed me, filled with emptiness, and a hallow feeling. My eyes scanned the darkened, shallow beach looking for the shadows of the four other boys. I pushed open the door and stepped out onto the sandy ground casting another glance around, the empty, dark beach.

I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time.

"9:58" I said looking over at my brother who was leaning against the passenger's side door, his arms crossed over his chest, his blue eyes studying my face.

"_You okay with this?"_ he asked, cracking his neck, tipping his head from side to side. I turned to look at my twin, whose face held a smirk of amusement across his handsome face. I frowned turning away from him and walking down the small slope to stand in front of a pile of charred wood. I let my eyes flash black as the flames leapt around the already charred wood.

**OOO**

**Reid**

"_I just can't believe it."_

I watched Sarah cry softly into Caleb's shoulder as he told her what had happened behind Nicky's.

"_Neither can I"_ he sighed,_" she hid it so well, well…other than going to Tyler in his dream."_

I threw a glance in Baby Boy's direction where his faced had paled, Pogue was standing by the pool table with Kate trying to comfort her about the story how Nina had broken it off with Reid, Sarah pulled away from the comforting shoulder of Caleb, and looked at me with a concerned stare.

"_Reid are you going to be okay?"_ she whispered, reaching out and touching my arm in a comforting way. I nodded feeling it was the only thing I could do, I sighed sparing a glance at the clock, 9:58.

"_We should go."_ I spoke sharply motioning to the clock. Caleb nodded kissing Sarah goodbye, telling her to stay with Kate at all times, in plain view of everyone. I frowned seeing the way they looked at each other, it was exactly how_ she_ used to look at me, but it was all a lie. Everything _she_ had ever said to me had been a lie.

**OOO**

**Nina**

"There not coming!" Chase hissed from beside the jeep, I sighed pushing my hair out of my face and pulling my jacket tighter around my small, shivering frame. Chase walked down the hill and stood beside me and glared into the dancing flames. I looked over at my twin with the same piercing blue eyes, pale complexion and dark hair.

"_Just wait."_ I whispered casting a glance over my shoulder at the dirt road leading from the town. All was silent except for the crackle of the dying fire and Chase's heavy breathing coming out in white puffs in the cold December air.

I sighed turning back around. I heard tires screeching, and light split the darkness of the small beach. Chase smirked over at me before turning around to look at the black Hummer sitting on the upper ledge, the lights turned off and doors open, slamming shut as the four boys walked to the front of the Hummer. Caleb in the front, Pogue and Reid flanking the sides and Tyler trailing in along behind.

"_Boys."_ Chase greeted. I kept my back turned not daring to look Reid in the face, or the eye. I already knew the look that would be there, betrayal and hate.

"_Chase."_ Caleb said coolly stopping a few feet away from him.

"_I'll make you an offer, you let my sister leave Ipswich without a problem, we'll fight it out and see what happens. And if I win all four all of your powers are mine"_ he offered the four other 'Sons'.

"_Why should she go free?"_ Reid barked at him,_" She's just as bad as you." _I felt my fists clench at my sides but remained with my back to them glaring into the flames; the venom in his voice was unbearable.

"_Because she has nothing to do with us."_

"_Sure she do…"_ Caleb cut Reid off with a look that meant 'Shut up'.

"_Fine."_ Caleb snapped, casting a cold glance in my direction.

"_Nina go!"_ Chase commanded giving me a push in the direction of my jeep. I grabbed onto his arm bringing his face close to mine, looking him in the eye.

"_I'm not leaving without you."_

He leaned in close to my face his breath hot on my neck_. "Think about what you're doing."_ he whispered in a warning tone.

"_Why don't you?"_ I snapped. Hatred filled his eyes when he glanced in the direction of the four boys standing a few feet away from us, but softened when he looked back at me.

"_Nina please."_ he whispered casting a glance in the direction of the others.

"_Chase!"_ I hissed glaring him straight in the eye.

Then I walked away.

**OOO**

OH NO, cliffy, but you still love me right?

And if you love me you'll leave a review, right?

So there's about three or four chapters left now, so hold tight guys!


	12. Chapter 12: Us Against The World

_So this is probably the second last chapter to this story, then I hope to start a sequel.  
_

**Chapter 12 - Us Against The World**

**Nina**

It hung heavy in the air, the feeling of someone using, more like five someone's.

Danvers.

Parry.

Garwin.

Simms.

And Pope.

"At least one of us" I muttered darkly glaring through the windshield of my jeep, referring to the fact I wasn't back there fighting for our families revenge on the other families.

"Asshole" I snarled under my breath, the wheels skidded on the frozen road as I sped farther away from Ipswich, Massachusetts. I had to get away, because I knew Chase couldn't beat them, and when it was all said and done, they'd come after me and _my baby_.

Sighing, I slowly pushed open the door to my jeep, casting a wary glance around the empty parking lot. It was twelve o'clock Ipswich time, I had no idea what time it was here in Boston. I shot another glance around then, pulled my bag from the back seat and started walking deeper into the city leaving my life, family, friends and identity all behind back in Ipswich were it all started.

**OOO**

**Reid**

"I can't do it" I muttered turning around to face the others.

"Reid, you have to banish her to kill their line" Caleb said calmly eyeing the body beside the raging fire.

"Something's stopping me from doing it" I murmured my blue eyes closed looking through memories again" there's something else, other than her, holding me back".

"Reid" Caleb said sharply sending me a glare" just do it".

"Give him time" Tyler spoke quietly" he was in love with the girl."

"Shut up Baby-Boy" I hissed at him. My blue eyes watered, turning back to the burning fire, the smoke stinging my eyes making the tears sting.

"Put him in" Caleb muttered walking away from the fire, Tyler and Pogue grabbed Chase's body flinging him into the raging fire. An eerie silence followed as we watched the flames leap and lick around Chase's body. The flames started to turn blue, emitting a strange hissing noise. The air grew cold around us as we watched Chase's body burn; Tyler muttered something under his breath that sounded like protection from the Pope's line curses.

The others followed in the prayer.

I didn't.

I deserved whatever was coming to me.

For trusting her.

The power raged through my veins causing a trail of tingly sensations to shoot up my spine, my scalp tingled and my blood pulsed, opening my dark eyes to the sky.

I called to her.

Screaming her name into the darkness.


	13. Epilogue: Better Than Me

_So the end is here my readers. I hope you guys liked 'Human' and tune in for the sequel that will be posted very, very soon. So enjoy, and review!_

**Epilogue - Better Than Me**

**I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**

_She sat at the bus stop clutching her ticket in her pale, shaking hands. Guilt overtook her as a tear slid down her cheek, looking back on the memories of the nights they spent together. She kept telling herself that she wouldn't miss his blonde hair, his somewhat innocence, and that he deserved much better then her._

**While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**

_He reached up tearing yet another picture from the wall, Tyler was silent across the room watching him. His eyes burned from the tears that threatened to fall from his blue eyes, crumbling the picture that she had been looking for to frame in his hand. His mind drew back the memory of the time he had taken her shopping, but it had ended up in a make-out session in a changing room. He could still see her black hair spread across his pillow, how innocent she looked while she slept. She had always deserved much more then what he could ever give her, much more then himself. Someone so much better._

**The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this**

**You deserve much better than me**

_Standing up from the cold bench as the bus slid to the curb, she wiped the tears from her face.  
He wished he hadn't judged her by just one small conversation with the enemy._

_She knew she couldn't think of him, it would only make it harder._

_He missed her, the way she smelled, and the way she smiled._

_They had never really ended, called it quits._

_He knew that she deserved much more then this._

_She knew he deserved so much better than her._


End file.
